1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vertical blind assembly, and more particularly, to a vertical blind assembly having two sets of louvers disposed in spaced, parallel relation, one of which is molded and configured in a decorative pattern.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional vertical blind assemblies consist primarily of an elongate header casing, one set of louvers structured to be moved horizontally along the length of the header casing and rotated about their own longitudinal axis, and means for controlling the horizontal and rotational movement of the louvers. A typical example is disclosed by U.S. Pat. No. 4,834,163.
In recent years, modifications to vertical blind assemblies have focused on improving carrier assemblies and tilt control of the louvers. Typical examples are disclosed by U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,067,544, 4,386,644, 4,967,823, 5,056,578, and 5,291,946.
Scissor type extension and retraction means are commonly utilized in vertical blind assemblies to move the louvers horizontally along the header casing. However, the scissor type extension and retraction means used in the prior art have been oriented horizontally within the header casing thereby requiring substantial depth to accommodate the scissor type extension and retraction means within the header casing as shown by U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,848,435 and 5,291,946.
Applicant's invention is designed to provide scissor extension and retraction means oriented in a manner not previously known. Specifically, the scissor type extension and retraction arms facilitating movement of the louvers along the header casing are oriented in a vertical position in the present invention, thereby enabling a second scissor type extension and retraction arm, to control a second set of louvers, to be placed in the header casing without significantly increasing the depth of the header casing.
Applicant's invention is further designed to add a decorative dimension to vertical blind assemblies in a manner not previously known by providing a second set of louvers specifically molded and configured in a decorative pattern, such as a cluster of flowers, fruits, animated characters, etc. The individual louvers in the second set of louvers are spaced apart from one another such that when the first set of louvers is pulled to one side of the window, light is able to pass between the individual louvers in the second set. The second set of louvers is primarily decorative in nature and provides a three-dimensional effect.